


Expanding constellations (we hoped to avoid)

by aroacejoot



Series: Eldritch horror? No, eldritch Family [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka joins the eldritch fam, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Eldritch Ahsoka Tano, Eldritch Anakin Skywalker, Eldritch Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, Panic Attacks, Post-Episode: s03e17 Ghosts of Mortis, tagging it just to be safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroacejoot/pseuds/aroacejoot
Summary: She grew up knowing her senses were much more acute than those of her peers, that she was likely to notice their presence before they noticed hers, that she was more naturally aware of the local wildlife.But this was different. Ever since she woke up in her Master’s arms on Mortis it had been different.She had been different.(Some musings as the trio leave Mortis. Ahsoka adjusts and Anakin worries.)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Eldritch horror? No, eldritch Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986016
Comments: 31
Kudos: 275
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works





	1. Ahsoka

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely annessarose for inspiring me to finally finish this.

Ahsoka was a hunter. 

She always had been, being a Togruta. Her akul-tooth headdress marked her prowess--having slain the only predator on Shili her people feared before she was even fourteen. 

And so she grew up knowing her senses were much more acute than those of her peers, that she was likely to notice their presence before they noticed hers, that she was more naturally aware of the local wildlife. 

But this was different. Ever since she woke up in her Master’s arms on Mortis it had been different. 

_ She _ had been different.

Something had happened back there. Her Master had done something and now it was like a star had been born behind her eyelids. Like she had been blind or asleep before and was now wide awake and squinting into the sun, but the sun was also herself, and her Master, and her Grandmaster, and  _ everything _ . 

Ahsoka felt like she should be glowing from the inside out. Each spark of life around her, down to the microbes in the dirt on their boots, was its own flame, all blazing into an inferno within her. They sang, deafening, in her montrals and burned bright and hot inside her mind. Somehow, the tiny former spice freighter held a dizzying amount of life.

If she had been less distracted, she might’ve joked that Skyguy should really give the old girl a scrub-down. She could feel his worry in the Force--the scope of which was staggering now, despite her shields being what they always were--so he could probably use some humor. 

But her senses weren’t the only thing that felt fit to explode.

Ahsoka could feel vines and roots and tendrils twisting away beneath her skin, squirming and poking and begging to be let out. She clawed at her face without thinking, hoping to get rid of the itch, until Master Obi-Wan gently pulled her hands away. The tendrils stretched towards him of their own accord, chasing familiarity and the echo of sameness like leaves to the sun. 

“Don’t scratch at them, dear one,” he said softly, a few too many eyes all looking at her with sympathy and understanding, “they aren’t physical. You will only hurt yourself.” 

Instead, he showed her how to move them. How to coil them up tightly within herself so they wouldn't press so hard against the edges of her being. How to feel a little more in-control.

A little more  _ normal _ .


	2. Anakin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin pilots the Twilight and thinks about his worst fear coming true.

Anakin clutched the controls of the Twilight a little tighter as he guided the ship out of Mortis’ atmosphere and, ideally, away from the horrible events that happened on the confusing, Force-forsaken rock. He was thankful to have a task right now. Flying had always put him at ease, the vastness of space mirroring his own. Even if the cockpit was small, he never felt trapped or cramped like he could on-world. He locked his eyes on a distant star and, trying to practice what Obi-Wan taught him in his first few days at the Temple, took a deep breath. 

In. 

Out. 

It wasn’t a true meditation, just something physical to take his attention off the biting chains of worry-guilt-terror constricting his chest--a familiar fear he had been desperately fighting off for so long now made reality, finally sinking in its fangs. 

And it was his own fault. When he saw Ahsoka lying there, limp and lifeless with eyes stark white and so so  _ empty _ , he panicked. He couldn’t lose her; she was so young, so eager, so brilliant. Anakin hardly remembered anything but the haze of desperation, the pain of ripping huge chunks of the Living Force from his essence and pressing them into her as if to plug the metaphysical wound. 

(Anakin still ached beyond his human form, where he’d gouged at himself not long ago. It was healing but not regenerating, slowly scabbing over and leaving him feeling strangely lighter. He couldn’t remember if it had been like that with Obi-Wan or not. That had happened much more slowly, so much that neither of them had even been aware of it at first.) 

He thinks the Daughter did something too, said something before she died about helping the pieces integrate. He wasn’t paying attention to anything beyond his Padawan at that moment so he wasn’t exactly sure. 

What he does remember is how, when the still corpse gasped awake in his arms, there was something familiarly and incredibly  _ vast  _ underneath. 

Exactly what he’d always been afraid of.

Anakin had been so  _ careful _ when Ahsoka was assigned as his Padawan. He stayed on his own end of the training bond, he never smothered her with his expansive Presence, he made sure his raw unfiltered essence didn’t cling, didn’t stick, didn’t  _ fuse _ . 

He didn’t want to Change her. He knew better now.

Obi-Wan never complained. He might joke about it, but the man stubbornly refused to blame his Padawan. Even back then, while laid up in bed with excruciating migraines, or locked in visions lasting whole rotations, or clawing at the ethereal itch of eyes-that-should-not-be until his skin was red with blood, he was always adamant. He claimed it wasn’t Anakin’s fault, that it was the will of the Force and felt  _ right _ . But that was supposed to be Anakin’s will too and he hadn’t wanted this. 

(He’d wanted someone to understand him but not if it would hurt.) 

Anakin knew his Master’s left shoulder still bore a scar from those self-inflicted wounds. No matter how unnervingly  _ content _ he was, the fact remained. Anakin had caused that.  _ Anakin _ had hurt him.

And now, Anakin had done it again. 

He took another steadying breath. It was shaky and came out more like a sigh, but it was probably progress. If he didn’t, he was sure that his racing thoughts would explode past his shields and that would just make things worse for Ahsoka than they were already. She didn’t need the crushing weight of his True presence in the Force on her newly expanded senses. He’d already done enough damage to her. 

A few wisps of energy licked at his skin but he pulled them back into the Force. His lesser form would be fine for now. He focused on the feeling of the console beneath his flesh hand, the hand he only had  _ one of _ because he was staying contained and grounded on this plane and-- 

Another breath. 

He hoped Ahsoka would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might end up adding an Obi-Wan chapter bc Anakin ended up brooding a lot more than i expected going in and this is supposed to be fluff dammit! (well, fluff adjacent. probably.)


End file.
